What else ?
by Donoka06
Summary: Comment chercher l'amour avec classe et un café par Harry Potter. Piano qui tombe du ciel, valises échangées et un blond nerveux, Harry trouvera-t-il l'amour? Mais bon on parle du garçon qui à survécut...what else?


_Nespresso ? What else ? _

Aujourd'hui Harry Potter est célibataire. Fait assez intéressant en soi. Notre beau brun est toujours à la recherche de l'Amour, avec un grand A ! Il ne perd pas espoir malgré ses échecs successifs avec la gente féminine et continue inlassablement à chercher la bonne personne. Seulement à part des groupies légèrement flippantes – qui n'ont rien à envier aux fans de Justin Bieber – notre héros a un peu de mal à trouver une personne équilibrée pour partager ses jours. Cependant Harry est un combattant et ne baissera jamais les bras comme nous le disions plus haut. En effet le garçon qui a survécu avait un plan.

Première étape : porter un costard – il est prouvé que le costume agit comme une sorte de phéromone. Prenez un moche basique, aucune fille ne l'approchera. Reprenez le même moche et mettez lui un costume (noir de préférence), mélangez le tout et vous le retrouver avec un harem.

Deuxième étape : prendre un air indifférent quand on vous parle de votre célébrité.

Troisième étape : prendre un air torturé – la littérature pré-adolescente de vampire de ces dernières années nous l'a bien démontré.

Quatrième étape : se poser dans un endroit stratégique, exemple un café.

Harry avait remplis ces quatre étapes. Il portait un costard, avait un air indifférent et torturé (si c'est possible en même temps). Et il était dans LE LIEU, une boutique Nespresso. La classe de la classe. C'était le lieu préféré des employés du ministère. C'était un collègue Auror qui lui avait fait découvrir. On voyait pas mal de gens du monde magique dans cette boutique.

Accoudé à une table, Harry buvait son Ristretto sous le regard bienveillant d'un acteur moldu sur un poster. Le Survivant était là depuis une heure et aucune proie potable en vue. Jusqu'à...

-Excusez-moi je...commença une jolie brune.

Harry reconnut la jolie secrétaire du département des Services magiques. Ah...encore une fan qui voulait un autographe, pensa Harry, en plus elle était plutôt mignonne.

-Ah oui je comprend, dit Harry en faisant un sourire ravageur, attendez je dois avoir un stylo quelque part.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Euh oui ? Fit la jeune femme qui semblait larguée. Je voulais juste une capsule Vivalto lungo, elles sont rangées derrière vous...

Harry se sentit con. La jeune femme prit une capsule et s'enfuit.

Bon...pour une fois qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas...POURQUOI sa célébrité ne marchait jamais quand il en avait besoin ?

_What else ?_

Le Survivant rageur avala son café d'un coup. Son regard se perdit sur les machines à café en vente sur le comptoir. Une machine chez moi pourrait m'être utile, pensa Harry. J'achète ? J'achète pas ? Notre brun préféré se tortura l'esprit pendant une dizaine de minutes. Et finalement la société de consommation moldu eut raison de lui.

Tout fier de son achat notre héros sortit de la boutique pour rentrer chez lui. Seulement un piano lui tomba dessus.

Harry Potter était mort. Ecrasé par un instrument de musique.

Le garçon qui avait survécut – mais pas très longtemps – ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore dans cet espace blanc où il avait discuté avec Dumbledore quand il était mort une première fois. Harry se sentait légèrement énervé, on l'avait embarqué malgré lui dans une guerre de fou, il avait survécut et il finissait par mourir écrasé par un piano !

-Harry, Harry, fit une voix que notre héros ne pouvait que reconnaitre.

Il se retourna. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, habillé en blanc de la tête au pied, il ressemblait à Gandalf le blanc.

-Je suis mort ? Demanda Harry.

-En effet, répondit le mage, tu es mort – encore.

-Bon cette fois je présume que j'y passe.

-Tu ne veux plus vivre ? Demanda Dumbledore légèrement désappointé.

-Bien sûre que je veux vivre ! S'indigna Harry. Mais je ne vois pas très bien comment ! J'ai été broyé, moi et ma machine par un piano !

C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main le sac contenant sa précieuse machine. Au moins, elle l'accompagnerait dans l'au-delà.

-Je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, fit Dumbledore en jetant un regard libidineux sur le sac.

Harry eut un mouvement pressentiment. Il voulut protester mais il se retrouva d'un seul coup devant le magasin. Il était vivant. Pas de trace de piano. Sa machine avait DISPARUE ! Le Survivant pesta intérieurement contre le vieux fou et rentra de nouveau dans la boutique pour acheter une nouvelle machine.

Quelque part dans le ciel, Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phoenix dégustaient de délicieux cafés sous les regards furieux et jaloux des Mangemorts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, dit Voldemort, Potter est parti en acheter une autre. J'ai préparé une orgue.

-My Lord vous êtes diabolique ! S'extasia Bellatrix.

_What else?_

Plusieurs mois plus tard.

Pour voyager les sorciers utilisent divers moyens de locomotion, magicobus, poudre de cheminette, transplanage...etc. Pour les longues distances – comme un Londres / New-York – les sorciers utilisent le magicavion, sorte d'avion version sorcier. Harry Potter revenait d'un voyage en Asie d'une dangereuse mission à poursuivre des nains asiatiques violets. Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé. Excepté sa brève altercation avec Draco Malfoy, lui aussi en voyage d'affaire sur le continent asiatique. Heureusement Draco était en classe économique et Harry en seconde classe. On avait évité le crash de peu.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry l'esprit paisible rentra chez lui après avoir récupérer sa valise. Une fois arrivée il entreprit le déballage de ses affaires. Et là...ô surprise ! Ce n'était pas valise ! Harry étudia le contenue de la valise :

-une brosse à dent

-deux bouteilles de shampoing

-un savon pour main

-57 pots de gel

-10 boites de capsules _Nespresso_

D'après le contenu Harry en déduit que le propriétaire de cette valise était une femme. Sérieusement quel homme aurait autant de produits de beauté ? De plus pour le café, c'étaient des capsules _Capriccio _– caprice en français – un café de fille dans toute sa splendeur. Harry trouvait que la couleur vert foncé des capsule faisait un peu pensé à Serpentard, peut-être que la séduisante propriétaire – oui Harry a décidé que c'était une canon – appartenait à cette maison. Aucun problème pour Harry, les filles de Serpentard étaient connues pour être plus...hum...dirons-nous entreprenante et ouverte.

Notre Survivant se mit à la recherche d'une étiquette portant les coordonnées du véritable propriétaire de cette valise. Juste les initiales « OM ». Suffisant pour qu'un chouette magique comme Edwige puisse trouver l'adresse. Harry écrit un petit mot :

_Bonjour,_

_ Je suis la personne qui a pris par erreur votre valise. J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé trop de désagrément. J'ai pu observer que vous buviez du café, je vous propose donc de nous rencontrer au café Nespresso prés du ministère de la magie pour procéder à un échange de nos valise._

_ Cordialement, l'échangeur de la valise._

Parfait, pensa Harry. Dans ce message il se faisait pour un beau gosse mystérieux. La jeune femme allait lui tomber dans les bras quand elle se rendrait compte qu'il était le célèbrissime Harry Potter. Il donna la lettre à Edwige qui lui lança un regard sceptique avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Le survivant eut un sourire stupide. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'important allait se passer.

_What else ?_

Draco Malfoy de son côté fulminait contre l'abrutis qui avait pris sa valise. Non mais franchement qui était assez con pour confondre des valises ? L'ancien Serpentard analysa le contenu de cette valise étrangère :

-un peigne

-des vêtements masculin dont un caleçon à fleurs

-12 boites de café _Ristretto_.

Bon le propriétaire était certainement un homme d'après le contenu en déduit Draco.

Au même moment une chouette blanche entra dans sa chambre. Tiens, cet oiseau lui rappelait quelque chose...mais quoi ? Draco Malfoy avait trop le cerveau en compote pour réfléchir, ce voyage en Asie l'avait crevé.

Il lut le message accroché à la patte de la chouette. Sa lecture le confirma dans l'idée que le voleur de sa valise était un abrutis. Enfin bon, il voulait récupérer son bagage. Il écrit une courte réponse.

_RDV lundi 16h._

_ Cordialement._

Un message certes court mais avec classe. Draco n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien.

_What else ?_

Lundi 15h59 – Café _Nespresso_

Harry était arrivée en avance. Le véritable propriétaire de la valise ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il dégustait un bon café _Ristretto_ prêt à passer en mode drague quand sa proie arriverait.

Draco arriva à son tour dans le café. Il chercha du regard un individu avec une tête d'abrutis. Il en trouva un qui sirotait avec un air niais son café, c'était Potter. Non...Potter n'était tout de même pas le voleur de valise ! Combien y avait-il de chance pour le balafré est pris sa valise en sachant qu'il était dans le même avion, présent dans ce café à l'heure du rendez-vous et avait une tête d'abrutis ? En fait beaucoup. En plus sa valise se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Malfoy soupira, pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Il s'approcha du Survivant et lâcha d'un voix trainante :

-Potter.

-Malfoy, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le garçon qui a survécut s'aperçut alors de la valise que trainait derrière lui Malfoy.

Non...pas lui...pensa Harry proche du désespoir.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué Potter, lança Draco.

-Moi au moins je me balade pas avec une cinquantaine de pot de gel dans ma valise, rétorqua Harry énervé.

Malfoy eut un tique nerveux.

-Et moi je ne porte pas de caleçon à fleurs ! Répliqua t-il cinglant.

-Moi je ne bois pas de café de fille !

-Comment oses-tu ? S'insurgea Draco. Toi qui bois du _Ristretto _!

-Et alors !

-C'est un café pour ceux qui sont impuissants!

-Messieurs du calme, tenta une vendeuse.

Ses efforts furent inutiles.

-Comment ça ? S'énerva Harry.

-Oui impuissant quand il baise! précisa Draco.

-Et pourquoi ce café spécialement ?

-Parce que Ristretto ça veut dire _limité_ en Italien abrutis !

-Hein ?

-Non mais tu fais exprès d'être con ? Tu es même limité mentalement ?

-MALFOY ! Rugit Harry en lui sautant dessus.

-Messieurs s'il vous plait, tenta de nouveau la vendeuse.

-Baston ! Cria un homme aux cheveux grisonnant ressemblant étrangement à un acteur moldu célèbre.

Et ce fut l'anarchie dans le monde si rangé de Nespresso. Un pickpocket en profita pour voler les valises de nos deux héros. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Harry avec un œil au beurre noir demanda :

-Malfoy, elle sont où nos valise ?

-Noooon ! s'écria de désespoir le blond complètement décoiffé.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu te mets autant de gel, dit Harry, les cheveux décoiffés te vont beaucoup mieux.

-C'est un compliment Potter ?

-En quelque sorte...je crois.

-Mais les cheveux décoiffés ne vont qu'à toi.

-Tu m'as fait un compliment Malfoy ? Demanda Harry ahuri.

-Tais-toi par pitié.

-En fait tu es quelqu'un de gentil !

-Ne passe pas en mode niais...

Ils furent interrompu par la vendeuse qui venait d'éclater en sanglot devant le saccage de son magasin.

-Je crois qu'on devrait partir, fit Harry.

-Je te suis Potter.

Quelque part dans le ciel Dumbledore observait la scène avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Nespresso what else ?_

_Note de l'auteur : j'étais moins inspirée pour cet OS, la qualité de l'humour s'en ressent d'ailleurs. Mais je devais écrire quelque chose sur Harry Potter et Nespresso ! J'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire. _


End file.
